Próxemica
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] A Tsukishima no le molestaba del todo su presencia. Si realmente lo quisiera lejos, lo habría echado hace ya mucho tiempo. Aun así nunca lo había hecho porque, al fin y al cabo, lo apreciaba. Quería a Yamaguchi.


******Disclaimer:**Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

Buenísimas, pequeños dinosaurios. A petición de _Wonderlan-Yaoi_ (muchas gracias por comentar mi otra historia, ¡Yeah!) escribo esta pequeña viñeta, historia de Tsukki y Yamaguchi. Espero sea de su agrado. He de decir, primero, que muchas gracias por leer mi otra historia. Después de mi cuenta que tuvo un error al poner a los personajes así que pido muchas disculpas por ese dedazo.

Advertencias: Creo que cometo OoC | Relación _ChicoxChico. _

* * *

**Proxémica.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seguramente nadie le creería, ni él mismo lo hacía. Si pensaba detenidamente el asunto por completo no tenía ninguna clase de lógica. Aunque pocas veces intentaba buscarla, si lo pensaba mejor ahora mismo, no lo había hecho y ya. Simplemente era lo que lo rodeaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello y con eso era un poco feliz, se mantenía en orden y calmado.

Tsukishima nunca se había molestado en analizar exactamente a Yamaguchi, para él era simplemente quien siempre lo seguía de manera fiel. Aquel chico —que muy interiormente, donde nunca lo admitiría en voz alta— consideraba una de sus personas más cercanas y de confianza; en esa misma profundidad de su alma sabía que si le decía algún secreto o problema, él movería cielo, mar y tierra para poder ayudarlo, siempre lo estaba apoyando a pesar de los constantes malos tratos con que le seguía a diario. Nunca perdía su sonrisa, su buen tono de voz solo con él, su forma de animarlo en cualquier estupidez e incluso siempre lo estaba esperando después de clases para ir a casa juntos o con una botella de agua —además de una toalla— cuando terminaba de practicar.

Una persona molesta, en varios sentidos.

Cuando _aquello _recién ocurría —cuando eran niños— Tsukishima lo encontraba una persona que lo irritaba con su cercanía, le ponía nervioso y lograba sacarlo de su concentración normal. A veces había intentado ignorarlo —seguía haciéndolo, cuando no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo callar porque era una pereza— pero ese chico castaño lo siguió fielmente, adulando cada cosa que hacía y exclamando un: «¡Tsukki, eres genial!», mientras le sonreía de manera efusiva.

Siempre volteaba el rostro cuando Yamaguchi gritaba eso, chistaba la lengua y murmuraba sobre lo idiota que era, para luego concentrarse en la pelota que estaría pasando de un lado de la cancha hacia el suyo.

Aun cuando jugaba escuchaba las exclamaciones de su amigo —porque todavía siendo molesto en muchos aspectos, no podía evitar pensar que _sí, era su amigo_— y quizás en el fondo las agradecía porque siempre lo estaba apoyando. Cuando se sentía inferior a los demás porque no podía si quiera recibir como se debe una pelota —nunca lo admitiría y menos pediría ayuda para algo tan trivial como eso— Yamaguchi siempre estaba ahí con su: «¡Eres genial! ¡Juegas esplendido! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Tsukki es genial!» y aquello, en el fondo, lo animaba. Le sacaba pequeñas sonrisas que se confundían con una de superioridad.

Podría catalogarlo como un perro que te hace saber que eres _el mejor dueño del mundo._

Aunque… ¿realmente era algo así?

A Tsukishima no le molestaba del todo su presencia. Se había acostumbrado al punto en que normalmente si estaba en algún lugar, miraba sobre su hombro lo más discretamente que podía para ver si él seguía ahí —así era—, si decía cualquier cosa —por más estúpido que fuera— estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi se encargaría de corroborar lo que decía, no dejándolo como un completo idiota, cuando practicaba podía contar con él para que le lanzara la pelota las veces que fueran necesarias, tenía una botella de agua o una toalla, vendaba sus heridas —aunque siempre le regañara que no lo tocara o que si era un idiota por hacer cosas como esas—. No importaba, le molestaba e incluso podía llegar a sentirse enfermo porque el más bajo estaba pegado a él todo el día como una lapa.

Pero… si realmente lo quisiera lejos, lo habría echado hace ya mucho tiempo. Bastaba un par de palabras hirientes o alguna burla —era muy bueno en ellas—, unas carcajadas que lo lastimarían, un golpe, hacer que recordara lo débil que era. Cualquier cosa que seguramente lo lastimaría porque primero: eran verdad y segundo: las decía él.

Aun así nunca lo había hecho porque, al fin y al cabo, lo apreciaba. _Quería _a Yamaguchi y a pesar de todos los: «Eres un idiota» o «Cállate, Yamaguchi», que le soltaba a diestra y siniestra, le consolaba saber que él nunca le hacía caso y seguía ahí. Contrario a lo que cualquiera creería le sonreía, seguía apoyándolo en todo.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo quería y mucho.

—Tsukki, me gustas —soltó el castaño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas y la mirada clavada en el pecho de él, la diferencia de estatura hacía estragos en aquellos momentos pero Yamaguchi parecía estar luchando para poder alzar la mirada y sostenérsela. Sus manos estaban apretadas a cada costado de su cuerpo, en puños. Tenía una expresión de determinación en el rostro y sus cejas se contrajeron durante un segundo—. Estoy enamorado de ti —rectificó como si de pronto, tuviera la idea más clara en su mente.

Yamaguchi alzó la mirada y justamente observó determinación en sus ojos; un fuego de verdad que no pensaba detenerse. Soltó esas palabras sin titubear, aunque había estado nervioso todo el camino del gimnasio hasta mitad de la calle, cuando por fin había reunido el coraje suficiente para detenerlo por el brazo —tomándolo con fuerza, nunca hacía eso— y decirle sin más aquello:

—Me gustas.

Tsukishima estaba en silencio, observando desde su propia altura al chico y mirándolo a los ojos, esperando ver un ápice de titubeo o una disculpa, algo como: «¡No! ¡Era broma! ¡No te lo tomes en serio!» para que luego comenzará a reír con nerviosismo, olvidándose del tema.

No ocurrió.

Ambos en silencio. Ni si quiera algún ruido por parte de la calle vacía o las casas que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso el viento parecía haberse silenciado de pronto para poder darle más suspenso a aquel momento tan importante en sus vidas, la música que podía escucharse levemente por sus audífonos daba la impresión de haber perdido importancia —aunque era su canción favorita de la semana; no había dejado de escucharla durante el día—.

El frío no importaba, la oscuridad que regalaba sombras al aspecto de quien estaba frente a él solo daba un toque íntimo al momento —incluso mágico—. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y resplandecían varias veces, ¿los estaban observando a ellos?

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. Tomó aire por la nariz lo más silencioso que pudo y se hinchó el pecho con ello, deseando tener la respuesta a aquella confesión. ¿Le gustaba? No lo comprendía, ¿por qué Yamaguchi, siendo tan amable como era y quien podría conseguir a una buena chica (amable, tierna, atenta y un montón de cosas que comiencen con «A») estaba desperdiciando esas palabras en quien lo único que hacía era insultarlo?

¿Realmente estaba confesando que era homosexual y agregando el hecho, por él?

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios, sin poder evitarlo. La carcajada subía por su garganta y no era nada más que por todos los sentimientos de confusión e incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía expuesto y mareado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y en un solo segundo se encontró pensando, nuevamente, en Yamaguchi no solo como el chico molesto que siempre le estaba siguiendo de un lado a otro.

Pensaba en él como un amigo, como un compañero de equipo, como un confidente, la persona que nunca lo dejaría…

Yamaguchi no se tomó bien esa sonrisa y leve carcajada, que logró escuchar, por parte del rubio. Fue un duro golpe en su pecho y herido corazón, a rebosar de falsas esperanzas centellantes como luces de navidad de una confesión feliz que Tsukki aceptaría con gusto. Hace dos meses iba planeando poder gritar sus sentimientos —aunque los había susurrado primero para luego aclararlos, más fuerte— a ese chico, tuvo que hacerse la idea, conseguir un buen lugar, practicar un millón de veces frente al espejo e intentar no morir en el intento.

Se había arriesgado y había fallado.

El castaño bajó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas con todo el orgullo que podía rescatar. La noche seguía silenciosa pero para él era una burla cualquiera, se sentía observado y sabía que todo estaba arruinado, ¿cómo miraría a Tsukki después de aquello? ¿Tendrían que dejar de ser amigos? ¿Salir del club? ¿Cambiarse de escuela? Solo esas ideas lograban que su pecho se estrujara y la garganta ardiera con ferocidad.

Un pequeño gimoteo escapó de sus labios y clavó la mirada en las converse oscuras de Tsukki. Él lo había acompañado a comprárselas, el año pasado o quizás más tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué no las había tirado a la basura si ya estaban tan rotas y sucias?

—Tú… —tartamudeó sin hacer nada, sus labios se movían solos—Siempre he pensado en ti como una persona genial, Tsukki. He querido ser como tú muchas veces y otras tantas te he envidiado —murmuró sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. No podía, ¿con qué fuerza? La persona que quería, incluso pensaba que lo amaba, lo había rechazado de una manera cruel. Sabía que Tsukki era alguien complicado pero no pensó que su Otro Yo, el más hiriente, haría acto de aparición en ese segundo—Pero te quiero, Tsukki, te quiero mucho. Me gusta estar a tu lado y si pudiera lo haría siempre…

«Ya lo haces», no pudo evitar pensar el rubio, todavía nervioso y mirando atentamente cada movimiento del otro. La risa tonta no había desaparecido, incluso amenazaba con volverse una estruendosa carcajada.

—Eres tan… _tú _—susurró y no pudo evitar una sonrisa que solo se calificaría como «enamorada»—Lo siento por no ser lo mejor para ti…

¿Por qué se escuchaba tan triste?

Parecía que no importaba lo que Tsukki hiciera, lo mejor que sabía hacer era lastimar a ese tipo que apreciaba.

Estaba frustrado y nervioso.

—Yo… —murmuró con los labios apretados, apenas audible lo que quería decir. Ni si quiera sabía qué era, exactamente, lo que deseaba expresar. ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto con todo esto?

Yamaguchi no lo alcanzó a escuchar porque sus oídos tenían un constante pitido, gracias al miedo y el trauma de un rechazo. Seguramente eso jamás podría olvidarlo, peor aun agregando el hecho de que era Tsukki el causante de aquello. Otro punto peor es que todavía le quería, sus sentimientos no se habían apagado ni un poco.

—Lo siento —susurró y se dio cuenta que una lágrima traviesa corría por su mejilla, pero gracias a su cabello no se lograba ver. Lo más rápido que pudo; orgulloso y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, la limpio como si nada y alzó la mirada, justamente viéndolo de la misma forma.

Como si nada.

Como si no le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos explosivos.

Como si no estuviera sufriendo al respecto.

Como si no tuviera ganas de llorar y correr lo más lejos que pudiera, debido a la vergüenza que había surgido.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta de las intenciones del castaño por irse de aquel lugar y en cuanto giró medio cuerpo para darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, su mano se movió sola hacia el brazo del más bajo. Lo sujetó con fuerza, posesivo y desesperado, tal vez más de lo último que todo lo demás. No entendía lo que su cuerpo hacía pero algo le decía que era lo correcto, sea como fuese no podía permitir que Yamaguchi se fuera de esa manera después del lío que había causado en su cabeza.

Apretó los labios, los humedeció con su lengua y frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. Sus lentes se resbalan un poco por el puente de su nariz pero no le importaba. Nada lo hacía.

Yamaguchi miró su mano con confusión, incluso miedo mientras la idea de que el rubio lo golpeara pasaba por su cabeza a la velocidad del sonido, luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquella expresión hostil que tanto conocía pero pocas veces había sido dedicada a él. Tragó saliva y abrió los labios, con el sabor del pánico en el paladar y el nudo de nervios moviéndose por su estómago. Su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal y sentía el sudor caer tras su cuello.

—L-Lo siento —repitió torpemente, aterrado.

Entonces Tsukishima no pudo aguantar más, su cuerpo no daba y contra todo pronóstico —sorprendiendo a ambos—, se inclinó impulsivamente a la altura de Yamaguchi y junto sus húmedos labios con los resecos de él. No lo soltó, sino que lo sujetó mejor e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Se sentía frío bajo su toque y era extraño pero _no estaba mal_. Su cuerpo parecía saber mejor que era lo que debía hacer porque luego de unos segundos de simplemente dejar junto sus labios y sus rostros, ambos intentando pensar qué diablos sucedía, Tsukishima soltó uno de los brazos de Yamaguchi y sostuvo su mejilla con más dulzura de lo esperado.

Las manos del rubio estaban ásperas y cálidas. Se inclinó un poco más, desesperado porque ahora si no sabía qué debía hacer y no se le ocurría nada más que seguir junto a él, aunque le era incomodo respirar.

Tsukishima pensó en apartarse, sintiéndose torpe e idiota pero justo cuando pensaba hacerlo Yamaguchi lo detuvo y fue él quien se encargó de profundizar el beso —las practicas con su almohada a mitad de la noche ahora servían de algo—. Se puso de puntillas para agarrarlo y lo sostuvo del cuello de su playera, ladeó la cabeza y con su propia lengua golpeó ligeramente sus labios para indicarle que los abriera.

El rubio no pudo evitar dar un respingo por aquel nuevo toque; ajeno y extraño. Otra vez _no se sentía mal_.

Titubeante entreabrió ligeramente los labios pero fue suficiente para que Yamaguchi aprovechara e introdujera su lengua a la cavidad del más alto. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus respiraciones se hicieron profundas y entrecortadas, la temperatura de ambos cuerpos subía simplemente por un toque como ese pero es que Tsukishima no podía evitar pensar que si era un poco sensual, erótico y excitante. Su propia lengua solo se dejaba hacer por la de Yamaguchi, ¿cómo sabía besar tan bien? Un misterio. Ladeó su propia cabeza y lo dejo profundizar, si podía más, aquel contacto e incluso no se quejó cuando su labio inferior fue mordido gentilmente.

Un jadeó escapó de su boca.

Yamaguchi se sentía en la gloria —¡Sabía incluso mejor que su almohada o en sus propias fantasías!—. Si eso era un sueño, ojala nunca se despertara. Juntar sus labios con Tsukki en un toque nada más ya era suficiente para dejarlo fantaseando todo un año, pero ¿un beso como aquel? ¿Un beso francés en toda la regla? ¿Haber hecho gemir, un poco, quitarle el aliento a aquel rubio de piernas largas que lo traía loco desde hace ya un largo tiempo? ¡No podía ser más feliz! El mejor regalo de cualquier cosa que podían darle.

La lengua de Yamaguchi contorneó los labios del rubio, quien estaba sonrojado y agradecía la falta de luz de la calle porque así no se notaba tanto.

En serio, ¿cómo ese idiota sabía besar tan bien? ¿Era su idea o necesitaba otro igual?

Contrario a sus deseos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y en ese momento el tiempo pareció volver a cobrar sentido; Tsukishima ahora escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón, algunos ligeros ruidos dentro de las casas, el ladrido de un perro a la lejanía, el maullido de un gato. Sentía sus labios húmedos y hormigueaban, como si estuvieran dormidos. Todavía sentía la boca de Yamaguchi, prácticamente devorándolo.

No le molestaba pensar en ello, solo le daba vergüenza.

Yamaguchi sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sus labios hinchados y ahora no resecos. Tenía ganas de saltar sobre Tsukki ahora mismo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Eso es un…? —soltó después del silencio, ambos mirándose los labios y a los ojos con hambre. Tenían hambre de más. Yamaguchi, a pesar de haber tenido lo que en sueños conseguía, seguía sintiendo un poco de temor que eso no haya sido _nada_.

Tsukki giró el rostro con vergüenza pero el rojo coloreaba sus mejillas de una manera adorable. Sus labios apretados en una mueca de protesta, como si intentara mantener la dignidad.

—Es un: cállate, idiota —farfulló sintiéndose como un idiota porque eso no era lo que deseaba decir.

No importaba porque Yamaguchi lo entendió perfectamente y ensancho su sonrisa, nuevamente atrajo el rostro del rubio para besarlo con más ferocidad que antes, demostrándole que podía ser un maestro en algo como eso. Su felicidad no podía ser más al darse cuenta que Tsukki le correspondía con la misma ferocidad, pero más torpe y lento.

Tsukishima no entendía del todo pero lo único que sabía era que la cercanía de Yamaguchi no le era para nada molesta, lo contrario: le gustaba. Ahora podía decir que le encantaba.

* * *

**Notas de fic:**

**-Próxemica:** Es un término usado por el antropólogo Edward T. Hall para describir las distancias en la comunicación de las personas. Por ejemplo: hay personas que se sienten más cómodas hablando con alguien ha distancias cortas y otros, con más distancias.

-**Sobre la pareja: **Aun con todo yo veo a Yamaguchi como el "dominante" pero nunca me ha gustado imponer algo a la primera, pero creo se ha notado en esto.

* * *

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos.

-Dinosaurios (de peluches) para ustedes-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
